great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Way of The Dragon (Part 1)
Participants Involved: Suki Uchiha Session Log: SukiiChan: ~It was quite silent in the village of Konoha as Suki Uchiha was seen sitting silently upon the training grounds of Konoha. The time of day was just around day break as the Blonde Uchiha was seen to surrounded by various scrolls and her own notebook as she was seen with a slightly irritated frown plastered about her face as she scanned over the documents in front of her. She wore her typical wear which consisted of her Black under suit and her blue Gi which housed her Uchiha Clan symbol upon her back which flashed proudly her clan's bold and infamous colors. She would sigh as she tightened her black bow in her hair as her blonde hair flowed slightly with her movement. She had been working since her time as a chuunin to achieve Boil release which was unheard of for any Uchiha or anyone besides the great and Late Mei of Kirigakure. The Kunoichi found herself standing as she paced back and forth, her delicate and slinder fingers tapping at her soft and pink lips as her delicate blue eyes were traveling in thought as she thought of a way to achieve such style of jutsu. She paused as she blinked slowly, "It might just work..." She found herself saying softly as she adjusted her Leaf headband and her Uchiha Neckband. "Perhaps I could untilize my Monk teachings and the basic constructs of chakra flow to construct Boil release...." She thought to herself as she looked around and back to her documents which housed various boil release justu in correlation to her own knowledges that she had aquired over her 19 years from spars, mission, war and various sightings. Suki smiled as she tightened her bow once again as she pushed her blonde strands from her moon shaped face. Her irritation subsided as she felt that inner Uchiha burning to reach her goal. Suki closed to her eyes as she took a deep breath and began to slip into a state of focus much like the Monks had shown her to acquire a point of Spirtual peace and Tranquility... One of the most simplistic forms of chakra construction... She sought to form a way to connect her styles together.~ SukiiChan: ~The Blonde had reached her point of "Spirtual Equilbrium", Much like her Clan mates before her, Suki help a Superior grasp upon her control of her chakra. She could feel her body releasing her chakra which if one seen her right now they would see a dense purple haze covering her body and fuming out much like a stagnate breeze. Within this state, Suki was capable of feeling the life force of the people of the village along with the various chakra signatures that each shinobi held within. She winced slightly as she could feel a slight pain in having her "Third Eye" open so wide. She then focused upon herself as she took deep and collective breaths as her focus became more concentrated upon her own being. The air felt much cooler to her as she could feel the outside much better than she could have ever experienced by herself. She could feel the calm rushing of her chakra flow within her body as she manipulated the chakra to the pit of stomach while keeping a deep and relaxed breathing pattern.~ SukiiChan: ~The Chakra within her body smoothly aided to her commands as it was successfully collected within her core as she then began to focus more in depth as she first attempted to create a chakra similar to the basic constructs of a fire styled jutsu. With ease, Suki could feel a warmth radiating from her inside outwards which was due to the heating chakra within her body. At this point, She was covered in a cool sweat as this form of Chakra manipulation needed a great amount of effort on her part. She then forced the chakra to become compressed as she did so the heat became much higher as she then forced it to cool suddenly as if she were to create a water style jutsu. As this occurred, Suki held a single hand sign *~Horse~* as she forced the heated substance up through her body towards her mouth. Suki's eyes shot open as she spat out a very hot water with various pauses for the steam she wished to obtain. She fell to her knees as she was exhausted but she found herself laughing in achievement. "I....am soo close..." She whispered as she coughed once again in which more water was released. She stood herself up as she figured that this was a great stopping point for now until she figured out a better was to achieve her point of completing a boil release justu.~ (To be continued)